1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pointing display device using UV and a UV reaction material, which may applied to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pointing device, such as a mouse, was used for pointing to the coordinates in a desired display device. A conventional pointing device is a one of computer input methods, and it is a general term for devices by which the pointer on the screen of the computer monitor may be moved, the position of the pointer may be selected, and a selected menu corresponding to it may be entered, such as a mouse used as input means in a graphical user interface (GUI) environment.
A ball mouse widely used in desktop computer and a track ball used in notebook computers may be representative examples of the pointing device. The basic principle of the ball mouse and the track ball are similar together, which is rotating the ball according to user's hand movement by friction with the external object, detecting vertical and horizontal movement of the ball, conversing it into an electric signal, and transmitting it to the computer, and thereby controlling the position of the cursor displayed on the screen.
The Republic of Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0014763 discloses a pointing device using a laser light source, a reflecting plate for reflecting it and camera system, but it was not possible to pointing plurality at the same time and expensive equipment, such as a separate camera for shooting the position of the light source and an image processing program, etc., was required.
To solve this problem, in the present invention provides a pointing display device for which plural simultaneous pointing is possible and the preparation thereof is easy. In general, the photochromic materials have the properties that it changed from colored to colorless or from colorless to colored when an ultraviolet (UV) (sunlight) is irradiated. That is, the photochromic materials exist as dual state of each of absorbing UV and absorbing visible light, and thus make it possible to generate various colors according to the presence of ultraviolet (UV), by occurring reversible reaction which is generating color according to ultraviolet (UV) exposure and converting it into a colorless transparent according to blocking UV.